Back in time
by Sammy's sweetheart
Summary: Cara and James have always been as close as two peas in a pod. But when he is killed, will she do anything to bring him back including killing Sam?
1. prologue

**I do not own anything you recognize **

Blue Earth, Minnesota 1995

"I can't believe it! Your parents were some of the best hunters I knew!" said Pastor Jim slumping down in a char.

"Where is Cara?" James asked.

"In her room; do you want me to come with you?"

"No thank you, this is a personal moment!" James said, his throat getting caught as he headed towards his sister's room. It wasn't exactly his sister's room it was more like the room she stayed in when the family was in town. They wanted to keep her away from the hunting life as much as possible, considering she was only five.

When James entered Cara's room he saw her sitting on her bed playing with her Barbies.

"Do you want to play?" Cara asked in a cheerful voice, She had no clue how the news James was about to tell her would change her life.

"No Kido, we need to talk!" James said, trying to keep his voice from breaking up again.

"What happed?" Cara asked in a scared voice. Usually James would have grabbed a Barbie and make her laugh so hard her side would hurt. Even though he was 16 he would play with her just to make her laugh. He always had the most fun when she was happy. So when he said that they needed to talk, Cara knew that something really bad had happened on her parents' last hunt.

James just sat there. This was the second time today he had told this story and he knew that this would be the hardest time he ever had to tell it. He was not sure how to do it.

"What happened?" Cara asked again getting even more scared.

James finely decided there was no easy way to say it. The only thing he could do was to tell her and deal with it then. So he said "You know that Dad, Mom and I went out on a job to night?"

"Yes." Cara said thinking she might have figured out what had happened and hoping against hope that she was wrong.

"Well we thought we had killed all of the vamps in the nest but we missed one and it caught Dad and Mom by surprise…!"

"No!" Cara suddenly screamed out! There was no need for James to say any more; she knew what had happened. She curled up agents the wall of her bed and sobbed.

James knew exactly how she felt. It broke his heart to see her like this, so he came and sat on the bed beside her and tried to hold her. But she just pushed him away and cried even harder. Even though he was not sure if he could do it with out choking up again, he grabbed his guitar, sat on a chair and stared playing, singing "Puff the Magic Dragon." It was one of Cara's favorite songs. He knew that if anything would comfort her that would.

Usually Cara would dance and sing right along with James. But not today. But it did cheer her up enough to stop crying and roll over and hold her arms out to James.

James sat his guitar down and came and sat down on her bed. They just held each other, knowing that life was never going to be the same.

*

Washington 1998

James was sitting up to the table at the motel room doing research on a ghost he was hunting when Cara brought him his guitar and asked, "James teach me to play!"

"I am very busy right now!" James said. But then he saw the pleading in her eyes. He just couldn't say no. So he said, "I guess I could use a brake!"

This made Cara smile the biggest smile any eight year old had ever smiled.

Oklahoma 2000

James came in from a hunt all covered in blood. Cara went to him and in a scared tone asked "What happened to you?"

"Nothing it's not my blood!" Jams said reassuring her.

"Oh; ok." Cara said, leaving James alone so he could get cleaned up, going back to the couch where she was working on home work.

James shook his head. She was probably the only 10 year old in existence who wanted to do school on a Saturday!

James walked over to Cara. "Here. Happy birthday!" he said, handing her something.

It was a knife with a thin blade with ancient writing on it and blood groves on the side with a brown wooden handle "Great-great-great grandpa's knife!" Cara said with awe, taking the knife.

James started to go back to cleaning himself up. But then Cara said, handing it back to him, "No you need it; it can kill anything. And since you are the only one in the family who is allowed to do the job, then you should keep it!"

"It is tradition that every Marten gets it on their 10th birthday. And if you are going to join me out there then you need it!" James said, looking back at her.

"You mean it?" Cara asked excitedly. She had been bugging him for days to let her help him and the answer was always no.

"Yep!" James said.

Cara went to him and gave him a big hug. She did it with so much force that it almost knocked him over.

Arizona 2010

Cara woke up and looked at the clock it said 9:00 a.m. She was surprised that the alarm had not gone off. She and James had decided last night to leave at 7:00, but then he had had a lot to drink during their celebration the night before. So he probably forgot to set it. As for her, she had passed out on her bed as soon as they had gotten back to the room (she was not much of a drinker).

"James, its time to get up!" Cara said, hitting James on the foot when he did not move. She went to the bathroom and got a cup of water and was about to throw it on him. Sometimes it was the only way to get him up. But then she noticed that he was very pale. Not wanting to believe it, she felt his pulse. She felt something wet and when she pulled her hand away it was covered in blood! With tears in her eyes she said "I promise you that I will not rest until the thing that did this is dead!

Some one suddenly appeared beside her and said in a sarcastic voice "Oh, how sad. He is dead!"

With everything Cara had, she thrust the knife at the man. The man dodged the blow with ease, and with a flick of his hand the knife was out of Cara's hand and half way across the room. As he did this he said, "You really think that pin prick will harm me!"

"What are you?" Cara said with fire in her voice. She had never seen anything that could touch the knife let alone throw it across the room!

"My name is Zachariah and I can bring your brother back to life." The man answered, even though it irritated him to be answering the questions of a mud monkey!

Despite herself Cara's heart leapt with joy. But she knew that things like this come at a price. So she asked, "What do you want in return?"

"Oh, nothing much; I just want you to kill Sam Winchester!"

"The man who started the apocalypse?"

"That's him!"

Normally Cara would have never imaged killing a hunter. It did not matter what they had done, but her brother was dead and she was so desperate to have him back, that she would do anything. So she said, "Ok!"

"What? I didn't quite catch that?" Zachariah said, but of course he had heard her.

"I said Ok I will do it you…!"

"Cara! Language, language! Now I am going to touch you with my two fingers and send you back to the second week in April of 2005!" Zachariah said, as he moved his fingers towards Cara's head.

"What? I thought I was going to do it here?"

"No. He is more vulnerable that week. Now are you going to sit there questioning this deal, or are we going to get it over with? I have other people who'd do it willingly, if you changed your mind." Zachariah said, getting ready to leave.

"What? Fine. I will do it, and no more questions!" Cara said. Zachariah moved his hand towards her head again "But I want to see that James is ok before I go!" Cara continued.

"Fine. If you don't succeed James drops dead the same instant!" Zachariah said, touching James.

Suddenly James took a deep breath and sat up.

Cara went to him and gave him a hug and said "Oh, thank goodness you're back!"

"Yeah." James said, in a suspicious tone, gasping for air. "But it is kind of hard to breath with you smothering me!"

"Oh, sorry." Cara said stepping back.

"It's ok. But what happened?"

"Well you were kind of…"

"Dead!" James said, finishing Cara's sentence. "Cara what did you do?" James asked her. He knew there was only one way to bring back the dead.

Then James saw something that made his blood boil. It was Zachariah and he said "You! You did….?"

But before he could finish, Zachariah had touched Cara's head and she was hurling through time.

*

It felt like every piece of Cara's skin was being pulled off all at once. Then in the blink of an eye, it was over.

Cara found her self lying on a side walk in a small town. She knew it was small because of the lack of traffic.

There was a news paper in a stand right next to her. She looked at the date to see how many days she had to prepare. But what she saw made her heart sink. It said, "**November 2, 2004." **She looked up towards Heaven (which was the direction she had come from) and shouted, "It's six months too early you douche bag!" Shouting even louder, she said ones again, "**Six months**!"

**I know that Dean and Sam were not in this at all but remember, it is only the prologue. I promise they will both be in the next chapter!**

**Pleas tell me what you thought; comments make my day! **

5


	2. Meeting the Winchesters

**Thank you for all the favorites and alerts and a big thank you to superloudean and sam riggs.**

**Sam riggs: I know I told you that I was not going to answer your question but I decided to give you one clue and one only. For anyone else, the question is in the comment box. The clue is 1 11 **

**I do not own anything that you recognize; this is all just for fun **

Cara knew that if the Winchesters were not here then they soon would be. So she had to get set up. The first thing she needed was a job and then a place to prepare. She started walking towards what looked like it might be the center of town. As she walked she could not help but wonder how James knew (or was going to know, she corrected her self) this Zachariah person.

*

She thought about it for while. She decided that since there was no way to find out in this time period, the answer would have to wait until she got her job done. She was about to enter the first business which was a restaurant when she spotted a black 1969 Chevy Impala "Well at least Zachariah did something right!" she thought "He put me in the same town as them!"

Then two men climbed out of the Impala. The taller one looked so innocent with those melt-your-soul brown eyes and that long brown hair that she thought, "I must have been mistaken. There is no way that guy started the Apocalypse. The car must belong to someone else!"

But she had to be sure, so she decided to follow them. As they passed by her, entering the restaurant, she hid behind the bush that was by the front door. She followed them into the restaurant and sat down in the booth that was to the taller one's back.

They had a map laid out in front of them. Cara could see it by holding the napkin dispenser a certain way. The shorter one said "You know Sammy if we hurry we can be in Black Water Ridge Colorado by morning!"

"So it is them. If that one is Sam then the other one must be Dean!" Cara thought, putting a name to the shorter one's face.

Just then a waiter came up to each table. The waiter at Cara's table gave her a strange look. She made an awkward laugh and put the napkin dispenser back.

"What can I get you for lunch?" asked each of the waiters.

"Right; food!" Cara thought. She had been so busy watching the Winchesters that she had completely forgot to even look at a menu. She quickly grabbed one and started scanning it, not really caring what was on it.

"I will have a double bacon cheese burger and the biggest slice of pie you have!" Dean said with out even looking out the menu he didn't have to; he already knew what he wanted.

"And for you sir?" the Winchesters waiter asked turning to Sam.

"I will give you some more time ma'am!" Cara's waiter said.

Cara did not want the waiter to come back she needed to hear what the Winchesters were saying and so she said "No just give me a salad." ordering the first thing on the menu.

And at the same time Sam said "I am not very hungry, so just give me a salad."

The waiters left with their orders, Cara's a little perturbed that he had had to stand there all that time just to have her order a salad.

When they were gone Sam turned to Dean and said "I am not going with you!"

"What!" Dean said a little upset.

"Dude, the interview is in ten hours and I have to be there!" Sam said trying to make his brother understand.

By the look Dean gave Sam, Cara could tell that this was a sensitive matter between the brothers. But she could also tell that despite this argument that they were having they shared a deep bond. As they interacted she could not help but be reminded of the bond she shared with her own brother.

*

After they had finished eating, Dean had reluctantly decided to take Sam back but first they had to stop by the motel room and pack up their stuff. "We have a Ford Mustang!" Dean said as they approached the motel.

Sam looked in his side mirror and saw the car Dean was talking about. It was following them, he said pointing to a side ally "Turn here. I have an idea!"

*

Cara stopped the 1996 Ford Mustang she had taken from the restaurant parking lot, "Where did they go?" she asked her self. After they had finished eating, the boys had gotten in their car. Cara, knowing that she could not loose them, had taken this car. She followed them to right out side this motel. Then they had just vanished!

Suddenly Dean's hand reached in side her driver window and knocked her out!

*

Cara awoke with a start. She was in a motel room tied to a chair. There was a demon trap directly under her and Dean, who was standing in front of her said, "You are going to tell us who are you and why you were following us?"

Normally Cara would have tried to escape but the Winchesters were hunters which meant that they would be traveling a lot and she obviously could not follow them for 6 months. So she had to earn their trust. She said, "My name is Cara Marten. I am a fellow hunter and . . ." she knew they would want to know who sent her. She had known many hunters in her life but for some reason the only name that would come was some one that she had never met. James had once briefly mentioned that he had worked a case with this man one day while she was in high school. So she said the name, hoping that he had been a hunter for this long and that they had heard of him ". . . Bobby Singer sent me!" Cara said.

"I don't believe you!" Dean said throwing holy water on her "Now you are going to tell us who you are and why you are hear."

When nothing happened Sam said to him "Can I talk to you?"

Dean followed his brother off to one side of the room and Sam said "Look dude she is not a demon and I think she might be telling the truth!"

"I know I am not stupid!" Dean said "but if Bobby had sent her then why didn't he tell us and why was she following us?"

"I don't know. Maybe we found her before he had a chance. If you're wrong we could be hurting someone that is here to help us!" Sam said.

Cara knew that she had to say something, so she said "Look can I say something Bobby did send me and I was following you because I was not sure if you were you!"

"Oh really!" Dean said as the brothers walked back over to her.

"Cara, why did Bobby send you?" Sam asked.

"To help with that case in Colorado!"

"What's the case about?" Dean asked

Cara searched her brain once again for anything she knew about the Winchesters from this time, but the truth was, she did not know much about them. "You are searching for something!" Cara said hoping she was being broad enough that they mite give her a clue.

"Searching for what?" Dean asked again.

These boys looked like they might have lost a parent and might be looking for the other one and so she said "For you mom!" hoping she had picked the right one.

"Ah haw! Gotcha!" Dean said "Our mom died a long time ago!"

"I meant your Dad!" Cara said desperately, trying to make up for her mistake.

"Nope; too late!" Sam said the last words out of her mouth had convinced him that Dean was right.

Suddenly Sam's cell went off and as he went to answer it. Dean said "Now tell us why you are here and how about telling the truth this time!"

*

"Sam you need to come home." it was Jess. She was on the other side of the phone and she sounded really scared.

"Why? What happened?" Sam asked concerned about her well being.

"He says he is going to kill me!"

"Who?"

An evil sounding voice got on the line it said "That's right and if you ever won't to see pretty little Jess again you will get here now!"

"If you hurt her I swear I will hunt you down and kill you!"

"You just made the biggest mistake possible!" said the evil voice and then there was silence.

"Jess, Jess!" Sam screamed at the phone.

Hearing the panic in Sam's voice, Dean came over and asked "What happened?"

"He has Jess!"

"Who?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but. . . " Sam said coming over to Cara and untying the ropes that held her to the chair.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"She is obviously involved in this. So I am taking her for ransom."

"Look, I have no idea what is happening here, but I can guarantee what ever it is I am not involved. If you let me go I can help!" Cara said. This time she was telling the truth. She may have to kill Sam, but the hunter in her would not let her just sit by and let some innocent girl die!

"Yeah right; shut up." Sam said taping her moth shut.

*

They put Cara in the back seat of the Impala and were just now pulling up in front of Sam's apartment.

As they pull up, Sam noticed smoke coming from his apartment. Sam screamed Jessica's name. He and Dean ran into the apartment, leaving Cara behind in the car.

Cara struggled against the ropes, trying to get herself free so she could help the Winchesters. But no matter how hard she tried they would not come loose. So she thought, "Well at least if they both die in that fire, then I don't have to kill anyone!"

When they got inside they noticed that Jessica was pinned to the ceiling with her belly cut. Then the flames were extinguished and they were pinned against opposite sides of the room!

A man walked into the room and came towards Sam. Sam said, "What do you want with me?"

"Stupid boy, you really think that this is about you?" Sam immediately recognized the voice as the same one that talked to him on the phone. In a kind of side note, the man said "Not yet anyway!" then he said "You see, I have special plans for you!" the man's eyes then turned yellow and he said "And Jessica was in the way!"

Then the YED turned to Dean and said "Since I had to kill Jess and since your dad won't stop hunting me I thought, why not set a trap for him. You see, I knew that you two would came running to little Jess's aid. And since you're daddy's little boys he would try to rescue you. Then I could kill him nice and slow. But while we wait, why not have some fun!" the YED raised his hand and immediately Dean started coughing up blood.

"Dean; no! Stop this!" Sam yelled from across the room.

**I know that I changed basically everything at the end of this episode. But then, what are fan fics for!**

**I would love to hear any and all thoughts on this, so please push the button at the bottom of the page and let me know!**

7


	3. The Worst Day of Sam's Life

**First of all I want to apologize to my readers. I did not mean to be gone so long. I have been really busy. Then I got sick.**

**Thank you for the favorites and the alerts. And a big thank you to Katy M TV, sam riggs, and superloudean for commenting. **

When Cara sat back in the seat of the Impala, suddenly something popped out of thin air and rested on the seat beside her. It was the knife that her brother had given her. She had left it in the motel room in the future. So how had it gotten to her? "The only one that could have sent it here was Zachariah," she thought, but how could he have known her predicament? Finely she decided that it did not matter right now. What mattered was getting untied and in the building. Maneuvering her hands a certain way she was able to grab it and cut the ropes.

"Dean; no! Stop it!" Sam yelled. Suddenly his gun flew up and shot the Yellow Eyed Demon in the head!

For an instant it looked like it might actually hit the YED, but then he stopped the bullet in mid air and let it fall to the ground. Then he said, "Man, you are definitely one of my special kids! But you really shouldn't have done that. Now you are going to fulfill your destiny with only one arm." Raising his hand, Sam's arm began to be pulled out of its socket!

As the first crack hit the air Cara burst through the door and swung at the Demon with the knife. As she did this she said "Not if I kill you first!" but the YED knew what this knife was capable of, so he left the man that he had inhabited with a burst of black smoke. The man fell to the floor.

All three people that were pinned fell to the floor. Sam went to Jessica. Seeing that she was breathing, he yelled to the others with relief in his tone of voice, "She's alive!" It was true, she was not in good shape, but she was still alive.

Then suddenly she was consumed by flames! Sam started screaming her name and trying to put out the flames. Every one else just stood there. It was such a shock! One minute they had all thought she was going to make it, and the next there was no chance of saving her.

Suddenly Dean came out of it and took charge "Cara, get the man out!" he yelled, trying to get Sam out.

But Sam wanted no part of it; he wanted to die with Jessica.

"He's dead." Cara said (after feeling for a pulse on the man's neck) grabbing Sam's other arm, together she and Dean dragged a kicking and screaming Sam out of the building.

John could see that something was on fire from a block away, so he pushed the gas pedal to the floor, hoping against hope that he was wrong and that his son was not now reliving the nightmare from his childhood. But as he got to the apartment, he realized that he had been right. His son's apartment was being engulfed in flames. Then his heart sunk even further as he saw the Impala parked in front of Sam's apartment. He realized that he might lose the rest of his family to night. Refusing to let it happen, he started to reach for the handle of his door. He was going to save his sons. But then he saw Sam being dragged out of his apartment by Dean and a girl on one hand. He was relieved that his sons were fine. On the other hand, he hated the fact that Sam and to go through what he had gone through 22 years ago. Then there was the girl. Who was she? Of course Dean always had women around, but he would never bring one on a hunt. She looked more like Sam's type than Dean's. But he had seen Sam with Jessica enough to know that he would never cheat on her. He was about to get out and get answers from his sons, but he knew the YED well enough to know that he was not here any longer. They would want to join their father's fight. He could not risk putting them in more danger by making himself known to them until it was over. So with regret in his heart, he put his truck in reverse and drove away.

"We need to get you two to the hospital." Cara said. All three hunters were in the Impala she was driving, because Dean (who was in the passenger seat) with his insides being torn up, was in no condition to drive. Sam just sat in the back seat not saying a word. He could not get the image of Jess bursting into flames, out of his head.

"No hospitals; just get us to a motel room." Dean hated hospitals and he wanted no part of one now.

"You have got to be kidding me! You were coughing up blood in there and Sam's arm needs being looked at."

"My shoulder is just dislocated. We can take care of it with out a hospital." Sam said. He did not want to go to the hospital either. What he really wanted to do was figure out where that demon went and kill it.

"And I am already beginning to feel better." Dean said.

"Liar!" Cara said. She did not press the matter any further. The truth was, she did not care much for hospitals either. In her opinion they were a waste of time, especially since as hunters, they could basically take care of everything themselves.

Dean was at the motel room sink cleaning up the blood. After what had happened he was surprised how good he felt. There was a loud pop and a slight groan from Sam. It came from behind Dean at the table. The only thing that noise could mean was that Cara had just put Sam's arm back into place. Since she was the only one not hurt she had volunteered to play doctor.

"Sam what was that back there, with the levitating gun and then trying to shoot the demon with it, you freak?" Dean asked in a concerned yet teasing tone, sitting down on the bed closest to Cara and Sam.

Sam knew that this was Dean's way of showing his concern. The truth was he was worried about what had happened in there as well. So he said the only thing that had been on his mind besides Jess since the incident had happened "I don't know what that was. All I know was, he was going to kill you and I got really mad. Then it was like my body just reacted and I shot the demon. But what was all that stuff about my destiny and how I am one of his special kids? And where the heck was dad? He should have been there?"

No one said anything for a long time because there was nothing to say. Cara wished she had found out more about these brothers and what had happened to them. She may not know what was going on, but she knew that it probably had to do with them starting the apocalypse.

When Dean could no longer take the silence he asked the other question that was on his and Sam's mind "So Cara, what is the deal with that knife?"

"I don't know what you mean." Cara said starting to clean up the mess they had made, taking care of their wounds. It was a family secret and they did not discus it with outsiders.

Sam was glad that Dean had changed the subject to this. He knew that if they were going to hunt down the demon that had done all of this, then they would need to know all about every weapon at their disposal. So he said "Oh come on, there must be something to it to scare a demon."

After a brief minute Cara decided that if they trusted her, the least she could do was to tell them the truth about something "Ok but it is not a very long story." She said.

"Whatever there is we want to hear it." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Ok my great, great, great grandfather was Samuel Colt's apprentice. He had Samuel make it for him."

"Wait a minute. First of all, Samuel Colt never had an apprentice. Second, he only made guns. It's a documented faced." Sam said.

"No, that is not quite right, Sam. It is true that later in his life he only made guns, but that is because of what happened between him and my grandfather back when he was just starting out back in 1830. He made all sots of weapons; guns, knives, hatchets, you name it. And my grandfather was his apprentice. But when they found out about the supernatural, my grandfather thought that they should be out hunting these things. But Samuel thought that they should stay and make weapons for other hunters. They used to get in to heated fights over it. Well, one night it got so heated that my grandfather fired a gun at Samuel. It likely missed him. But he kicked my grandfather out and they never spoke again…"

"Then what does any of this have to do with your knife?" Dean asked.

"Well if you two idjets would let me talk, then you would know." Cara said and Sam elbowed Dean.

When she said idjets, any doubts the boys had about Cara went out the window. There was only one person that called people idjets and it could not be a coincidence that she said it too.

"…And they never spoke again until in 1836…"

"That's just one year after the Colt was made." Sam said.

Cara tapped her foot in an irritated manner. She was tired of being interrupted and she was not continuing until she was sure they were done.

When Sam saw this he made a quick apology.

So Cara continued, "When my grandfather heard about the Colt he convinced Samuel to make him my knife Samuel agreed but on the condition that he would never bother him again.

Sam was about to say something when Dean's phone went off "What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a text from Bobby. It says that he needs our help on a case."

"Does it have to do with finding the demon or dad?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Well then we are not going."

"What?"

"I have to find Jesse's killer. Now we have the means to do it. So we forget about everything else and hunt it down just like dad taught us!"

Cara did not know what to say. On the one hand she knew how Sam was feeling, the need to get revenge. She had gone through this herself before. But she also knew that if they went after the YED, especially in Sam's state of mind, it would mean certain death for all of them. They needed time to regroup. But on the other hand, if they went to Bobby's she would be found out. She decided that there had to be a third option. But as she tried to voice her opinion Dean cut back in.

"Dude I know how you must be feeling but…"

"How could you possibly know how I feel? Your longest relationship lasted what, a week?" Sam said, getting angry. He did not understand why they were arguing about this. His whole life his family had been trying to hunt this thing down and now that they had the means, Dean did not want to kill it.

Dean knew that Sam was only speaking out of hurt. So he kept his cool as he said,

"…But this is Bobby and we are going to help him!"

Sam knew that Dean was right. If Bobby needed their help, then they helped him. He did not want to do this with out Dean. He did not say any more.

As they left the motel, Dean got in the driver's seat. He might have let Cara drive earlier but he was feeling better now. He was driving. Sam stood outside of the car to give Cara the opportunity to take which ever seat she wanted. Without saying a word she climbed into the back. She needed time to think of a way out of this situation. Sitting in the back gave her the opportunity to do that.

Cara knew as soon as she saw the sign that said Singer Salvage Yard that she was in trouble. She knew that as soon as this Bobby person saw her, her secret would be blown. She had been trying the whole way to think of any thing that might save her, but she could not come up with anything.

They all got out of the car. As they approached the door of the house, Cara could see what was about to happen. This hunter would open the door and greet the boys. There would be hand shakes and the how-are-you questions. Then he would ask who she was. They would immediately know that she had been lying to them the whole time.

**I hope you guys like this chap. Please let me know what you think reviews make my day!**

5


	4. The Stranger in the House

**I want to apologize to all my readers. I know it has been for ever since I have updated. But I have been very busy with my family's half an acre garden and unfortunately I don't see the summer getting any less busy. But I just want to let you know that I am not going to stop writing this story.**

**I want to thank you all for reading my story and a special thank you to superloudean, sam riggs and Lucy Colt and my friends on Face book Sue, Gretchen and Martine for letting me know what you thought.**

**I do not own anything you recognize.**

As they pulled up to Bobby's house, Sam and Dean were surprised that Bobby's car was not in its usual spot. Of course there were cars everywhere that Bobby would work on, but he usually parked right in front of his house. Instead of _his_ car, there was a car that they had never seen before. It was a black 1966 Ford thunderbird. It was so beautiful that Dean could not take his eyes off of it. "Some one must love that baby as much as I love the Impala. It is so well kept that it looks brand new! Oh, how I would love to get behind the wheel of that baby!" Dean said with so much excitement in his voice that Sam was surprised that Dean did not stop the Impala right then and there and go hug it or something.

Dean was expecting Sam to give him a hard time about his excitement over the thunderbird, so when Sam did not say anything he was surprised and said, "Come on dude I practically gave you that one."

Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

Of coarse Dean understood why Sam was acting like this but he was hoping for a little something from his brother as a sign that he was going to be all right.

"I wonder who it belongs to." Sam asked rhetorically as Dean parked next to the Thunderbird.

Cara was concentrating so hard still trying desperately to find a way out of this mess that she had not noticed any of the boys' conversation.

As they approached the house, Cara could see the whole scene unfold before her eyes. This hunter would open the door and greet the boys. There would be hand shakes and the how-are-you questions. Then he would ask who she was. They would immediately know that she had been lying to them the whole time.

When they got to the door Dean knocked but no one answered so he said, "Should we go in?"

Sam just shrugged, so Dean opened up the door and all three hunters entered the house.

As they entered Sam called out, "Bobby!" thinking that maybe Bobby just had not heard them knock.

But there was still no answer. So they searched the house calling out for Bobby the whole time.

Cara was looking in the kitchen and she heard someone come in the front door, so she hid behind the wall closest to the living room, thinking that somehow this might all be avoided.

Then she head Dean ask "Who are you?"

"That's weird" Cara thought "Why would Dean be asking who Bobby was?" Cara realized that it must not be Bobby. She was about to come out of hiding thinking she had been spared her fate, but then the voice answered and she know that she was in even more trouble!

"My name is James. I am a friend of Bobby's." The person who had entered the house said.

Cara know immediately that this was her brother James but the voice was too young to belong to the James she had done all of this for.

"So where's Bobby?" Sam asked coming into the room.

"Well, that is a long story that I will explain. But first, is that your car out there?"

"Yeah, aint she a beaut!" Dean said bragging over his car.

"Yeah, she is gorgeous!" James said. He had always had a love for cars "But she is leaking oil!"

"What?" Dean said, shocked by what he had just been told. "Come on Sam." he said it was true that Dean would never let Sam work on the Impala, but he needed him to hold the flashlight while he worked. They both ran out side.

That is when Cara realized that she had to come out. She knew that she would have to explain things to her brother eventually and she know that it would be easier with the Winchesters gone.

When James saw Cara, at first he was startled, which Cara kind of expected. Then he did something unexpected; he pulled his gun out and pointed it at her and asked with authority, "Who are you?"

Cara knew that he would never believe her if she just came out and told him the truth. So she asked back, "Who do you think I am?"

"You look like my sister Cara but that is impossible!"

"Well actually it is possible; and if you lower the gun, I will tell you how."

"You really think I am that much of an idiot?" Jams said cocking the gun.

"All right, all right! Look, I am you sister, but I am from about five years in your future!"

"Why don't we stop playing games? We both know that time travel is impossible."

"Not if you get help." Cara said, hoping that he would believe her. If he did not, she was dead, because there was nothing else she could tell him.

James eyed Cara up and down. Did he believe her story? Of course not; he was about to shoot her, thinking she was a Shape Shifter that had really got things wrong. But then as he was looking at her, something caught his eye. He could not deny any more that this was his sister and that everything she had said must have been true. "Ok, I believe you." James said lowering the gun.

"Thank you." Cara said, very relived. "But what changed your mind?"

"Well, I saw that spark of life in your eyes that no one could have duplicated."

"Huh!" Cara said, giving James a weird look. He was not the type of person to be talking about sparks in people's eyes.

"Hey, you were the one who asked!" James said sarcastically and then he asked, "So who helped you?"

"Well I don't exactly know who he is." Cara said, admitting the truth.

"Cara, after all the years we have spent in the hunting world you should know better than to trust some one that you do not know. For all you know he could have been …"

"Look!" Cara said interrupting James rant, "I was desperate and I don't need you chewing me out for trying to save your…" at this point Cara stopped. Was she really going to tell him everything including her deal?

"Save my what?"

"Your life, ok?"

Cara realized that she had gotten herself into this mess. She had to tell him about his death. But there was no way she was telling him about her deal. So she told him a bunch of half-truths and just hoped that there was enough truth in her lie that he would believe it.

"My what!"

"Well, you die in about six months and it took me 5 years to figure out how to bring you back. But now that I have, I will not let it happen again!"

"So why did you come back six months early?"

"It was an accident." It was getting harder to lie. She knew that he was not buying it anymore. How could she have been so stupid to think that she could get away with lying to him? He had always been able to read her like a book.

But then his next words made her realize that she had nothing to fear. He said, "Ok, so how do we stop it from happening again?"

"There it is!" Dean said coming out from under the Impala.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's the oil filter." Dean said, sarcastically.

"Well I know that much;" Sam said rolling his eyes "what I meant was, what happened to it?"

Dean flipped it over showing a crack just small enough for the oil to leak through "One of these rocks." Dean said motioning toward the gravel road that Bobby lived on "Must have bounced up in there and cut it."

"Well, now that we got that solved, lets get back in there and see what happened to Bobby." Sam said.

"Ok, just let me put the new one in." Dean said sliding back under the car.

"So now that I have answered your questions, let me ask one." Cara asked. They had now moved and were sitting in Bobby's living room. James nodded, and Cara continued, "Why did you never tell me that you knew Bobby so well?"

James leaned back in his chair and sighed; this was a long story. He was not sure if he wanted to go into it. But he decided that she needed to know the truth. So he said, "The first thing you have to understand about that is that I knew him back when you were 4…"

"Before the accident." Cara said in a hushed tone. It had never been easy for either one of them to talk about what had happened to their parents.

James nodded and then continued "… He was a really good friend of ours. But one night I heard Dad and Mom arguing with him. To this day, I am not sure what they were arguing about, but I do know that it got really bad and Bobby stormed out of the house. I did not think that we would ever see him again, so I was not even going to mention him. But you must have been no older than six. You started asking questions about mom and dad, and I had to tell you something. Then one day he just called me out of the blue and says that he needs my help. And you being so sick, I did not want to bother you with the details. You needed to concentrate on getting well, so I just left."

Cara remembered that day like it was yesterday. In fact, what had happened during these two weeks was what made her not like hospitals. But somehow she had not realized that it was the same week. She got her tonsils taken out, and at first it looked like every thing was going to be fine. But then she got this really bad pain in the spot were they had just been taken out that would not go away. So James, taking on the worried parent role that he played so well, he had her admitted to the hospital. It turned out that she had a really bad infection and she had to be stuck in there for two weeks with an I.V. pumping pain a killer in her arm the whole time. James had not just left, he had made sure to say good bye. But he had been very cryptic about it. She had never understood why until now.

"Can we talk about something happier?"

"Like what?" Cara said she was perfectly willing to, but there were not very many happy times in her life.

"Well, like, do you have a boyfriend?"

That was just like James; he did always want her to have something normal in her life. But he was wrong; this was not a happy topic. But it had happened two yeas ago and even though it still hurt like heck, she was not going to run from it, especially not when he had been the one to help her through it. So she said, "Well I did but…"

"Well we figured it out. So where is Bobby?" Dean asked as they came back in the house, going over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Why don't you come and sit down and I will explain that." James said, knowing that his question about Cara's boyfriend would have to what.

Once the boys had sat down, James said, "Well, he is not here. He is off on a hunt…"

"Were?" Dean said standing up. Bobby had asked for their help and he was not just going to sit around here if Bobby was in trouble some were else.

"If you would let me finish, you would understand."

"Fine." Dean said, sitting back down.

"Bobby figured out that there were two hunts happening in this general area and so he asked me to come by so he could handle the other one and left me here to handle this one. But this is one of the weirdest hunts I have ever seen and I needed an extra set of eyes on it. And I had heard that you were the best. I figured that you would not come if some random hunter called you for help. So I made my phone number show up on your phone as Bobby's."

"So then Bobby is not in trouble." Sam said with relief in his tone. He might not have said it, but he had been worried about Bobby too.

"So what is so weird about this hunt?" Dean asked.

"Well, over the past week, 6 people of all different ages have gone missing from their beds precisely at 12:00 midnight…"

"Just like it is now." Sam said, stating the obvious.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!." Dean said in his usual sarcastic nature.

"…one guy was taken while his wife slept right next to him. But the really weird thing is, these people were taken from all over town. There is no pattern as to which house it will go after, or none that I could find which is why I needed you guys."

Just then Bobby's police scanner went off. The voice of the dispatcher on the other side said "Dispatch to car 190. Two people have just called in a missing persons' report. One is a man. He says that his wife of about 25 was taken at…" Sam wrote down the address. "…and the other is a mother of a 6 year old girl reporting the same thing at..." again Sam wrote down the address.

"Well two in one night it is really stepping up its game." James said, after the call from the police had ended.

"So, do you guys want to talk to the mother of the little girl or the husband of the 25 year old?" Cara asked.

"We'll take the husband!" Dean said with out a second thought. He was not comfortable with people crying, and the mother was sure to be crying.

"So I guess that leaves the mother to us, brother." Cara said.

The Winchester brothers just stared at the two siblings. Never in their wildest dreams would they have guessed that these two were siblings.

"So are you two going to just stand there like a couple of idjets with your mouths open, or are you going to talk to that man?" Cara asked sarcastically.

When the brothers pulled up in front of the house, Sam asked "So who are we this time?"

"Open the glove box; you will find two FBI badges."

Sam reached inside the glove box and handed one of the badges to Dean.

"No; that one's mine." Dean said, motioning towards the other one in Sam's hand.

"Ok." Sam said, handing it to Dean. He found it weird that Dean would care so much which one he got. But he opened it and saw the name on it, "Frances Johnson?" Sam said, a little annoyed that Dean had given him an I.D. that had a girl's name on it.

"Well, just show it real fast, Sammy. No one will notice." Dean said, finding it very funny.

**Ok. I know that this one does not have my usual cliffhanger, but that is because I had originally thought that this chap and the next one were going to be one chap. But it was just too long. I still think that it is good. What do you think?**

7


	5. the dream

**Sorry to all my readers for not posting in a long time, but school has started, so hopefully life has gotten slower so I can post every week. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**I do not own anything you recognize from supernatural.**

**Thanks very much to Sam Riggs, Lucy Colt, envyme 13, Sue Maines Compton and Lou Tzouanou for reviewing my last chapter. **

"So tell us once again Mr. Jones, what happened to you wife?" Dean said. The man had let them in with out too much hassle and they were now seated around his kitchen table.

"Well Agent Kripke, we had just gone to bed…" said Mr. Jones who looked like a biker. He was 5'8" and 180 pounds. He had tattoos and everything.

"Mr. Jones, we know that you are lying. So why don't you start by telling the truth." Dean said.

"I am telling you the truth!" Mr. Jones said defensively.

Dean just raised his eyebrow at the man and he said "Fine. We had had a fight and so I went down to the local bar…"

Dean was beginning to like this guy. Any one that had the nerve to lie to the FBI was awesome in Dean's book. On the other hand, all Sam could think about while this guy was telling his story, was what the wife must have been going through while this guy was out partying. He started feeling guiltier for doing almost the same thing with Jessica.

"…and when I came home she was gone!" At this point the man started weeping like a baby, which made Dean very, very uncomfortable.

"I should have been there." The man said crying even harder.

Dean was expecting Sam to comfort Mr. Jones by saying something like, "No; there was no way you could have known what was going to happen. Don't blame yourself." After all it was Sam's way.

But what Dean did not know was that Sam could NOT take the images in his head any longer and he just exploded "Yes, you should have been there!" Sam said.

Suddenly a change came over Mr. Jones. He no longer felt like crying; he was pissed and he said "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, you should have been there, but because you could not work out your problems like a man you left your wife alone to die a most painful death!"

Mr. Jones rose to a height that the Winchesters would have thought was impossible for a man of his height and said in a very stern tone, "Get out of my house before I beat you black and blue!"

"Mrs. Pon," (the little girl's mom) "can you tell us what happened?" James asked. Cara and he had taken the same approach as the brothers had and taken the role of Federal agents and were now in the family's living room.

"Well, I had just put Amy (the little girl) to bed when I heard a low growl."

"Like a dog's growl?" Cara asked, not really seeing how this pertained to the thing they were hunting, while taking notes. Not that they really needed them, but she had to make it convincing. To her surprise, Mrs. Pon had been handling the whole thing very well. In fact, she had not cried once like they had all thought she would. She seemed more determined to get answers and her daughter back.

"No not like a dog's." Mrs. Pon said to Cara in a tone that said, "You really think I would be stupid enough to bring up a growl if it was just a normal dog's growl?" Turning away from Cara and speaking to James once again, she said, "It was much deeper than your average dog's and I thought that it was weird. We live in the city. There are no big dogs around here. Then I heard Amy crying, so I went to check on her. When I got up the stairs to her room, I found the window open and she was gone!"

"Mrs. Pon, do you mind if we take a look at Amy's room?" James asked.

"No; not at all" Mrs. Pon said, still not looking at Cara.

Once they were in the room and Mrs. Pon had left, Cara, who was searching the room for any signs of how this thing had gotten in, said, "I still don't get it. What does a dog's growl of any size have to do with a little girl going missing?

"I don't know, but it has to be important because no one else heard anything. Think about it – first, there are two taken in one night when it has followed a strict routine of only taking one a night. And then she hears something when no one else has heard anything, and right before her daughter goes missing. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" James said. He had the EMF detector in his hand and was scanning the room with it hoping it would pick up something.

"Ok Yeah. It is just further proof that he is stepping up his game; but why?" Cara asked, not expecting James to answer because she knew that neither one of them had the answer.

After a few minutes' silence passed between them, "James" Cara said, standing in front of the only window in the bedroom

"What?" James asked turning around to face her putting away the EMF; it had not picked up anything.

Cara scooped a finger full of some yellowish white powder that was on the window sill and showed it to James.

James came over and stood beside her, and touching the stuff that was on her finger said one word. But it was more profound then a hundred words, "Sulfur."

After doing another sweep of the room, they realized there was not much more they could do there. So they headed back to Bobby's to see what the boys had discovered.

When they got back to Bobby's they heard voices coming from the living room. Even though Cara did not know the boys very well, she had seen enough of the boys' actions over the past couple of days to know that something was wrong, for Dean was saying, "Look, I know that I am not usually the one to do all the huggy-feely crap Sammy, but I think this once and this once only I will make an exception." Cara had known guys like Dean in her past and knew that his type would only say something like this if something really bad had just happened.

As she and James entered the living room they saw that both Sam and Dean were standing in the middle of the room facing each other. Just as they entered Sam said, getting a little upset, that he did not want to have this conversation with Dean; not now, and not ever "What the heck are you talking about, Dean? I am perfectly fine and I don't need you codling me!"

"No, you are not." Dean said in response "You have not been fine since . . . " he was going to say since Jessica's death, but seeing the look in Sam's eyes he just said "Jessica. And this is just the last straw. The Sam I know would never talk to a civilian like that, even a loser like him. And he would never tell him that his wife was dead, when we don't know anything!"

Sam did not know what to say. He knew that Dean was right - there was no excuse for what he had done. But he also knew that Dean could never understand how he was feeling. How could he? So, for a lack of words, he just said "You know what Dean, we are not having this conversation!", and turned and stormed off to the room he had not stayed in since he was little, but was now in again.

From inside the room he could hear Cara ask Dean, "What was that all about?"

And Dean responded "I have no idea we were interviewing the husband and suddenly he just erupted …."

Sam, not wanting to hear any more of the conversation, lay down on the bed with his head underneath his polo so it muffled out all of the outside noise, and stayed that way for the next two hours.

Sam was fighting to keep his eyes open. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3 a.m., and realized that it had only been about an hour since he had heard every one go to bed and had gone and gotten his lap top which he had left in Bobby's kitchen. He had stared doing research on the case. It was the only thing he could think of to keep himself awake. After Jessica's death he had promised himself that he was going to do everything in his power to say awake. He just could not have the dream again. But that was not even working now. "Do not fall asleep; just keep your eyes open. Just a few more hours…" Was Sam's last thought before his head dropped and he fell asleep right on his keyboard.

"_Sam was inside his and Jessica's apartment. The moment he saw it, he knew that he was asleep. But he also knew that there was no waking up from this nightmare until it had reached its conclusion. He knew exactly what would happen by now. He would come in, flop down on his bed and he would see Jessica on the ceiling, see her burst into flames and die. He had seen it many times before her death and he knew it by heart. But this time, something was different. Jess was not on the ceiling! So he looked around for her. He had about given up thinking that maybe this time he would be spared the heart ache of watching her die again and then she appeared right beside him. She said, "Why Sam? Why did you let me die?"_

"_I didn't let you die." Sam said, trying to convince her that he had done everything he could to save her._

"_Oh, sure you did. You know that the dreams you were having were more than just dreams. But you were so determined to have a normal life that you just ignored what was happening around you and ran off with Dean, and left me behind to die!" Jessica continued to rant._

"_You are right. I did not want this life in our life and for that I am sorry." Sam said starting to let the tears he had been holding back all this time come out._

"_You are sorry I died because of you and you think you can just say you're sorry and it will all go away!" Jessica said._

"_What else can I say?" Sam asked, pleading for her forgiveness._

"_Say? You can say that you will take my place." Jessica said grabbing a knife and stabbing it in to Sam's heart._

_As Sam fell to the ground he asked "Why Jess, why?"_

_Leaning over Sam, Jessica said "Oh Sam, you should know better then to ask me that when you know the answer. You know that I am not Jess; I am your guilt and I am only doing to you what you have wanted to do to yourself ever since you let pore innocent Jessica die."_

_Then the whole scene in front of Sam started to spin faster and faster until it came to a screeching halt. When everything stopped spinning, Sam realized that he was not in his old apartment any more. He realized that Jess was gone and that the stab wound she had inflicted on him was gone also! He was now standing in a worn-down warehouse. "What is happening?" He thought._

_It was very dark in the warehouse,__ but through the darkness he was able to just __barely __make out Bobby's form. He was fighting with everything he had, but because of the darkness Sam could not see what Bobby was fighting. He could tell that Bobby was not wining this fight because of the many cuts and bruises that covered Bobby and the many more that __were appearing__ every minute. He tried to go to Bobby's aid, but he could not move!_

And then suddenly he was awoken by a loud thud that came from Bobby's front porch.

He got up and went to see what it was, gun in hand. But what he saw made his heart almost stop. There was Bobby lying on his front porch covered in the exact same injuries Sam had seen him get in his dream and not moving!

**Well, that is chapter five. I hope you like it!**

6


End file.
